


[木乃伊] 适应都市生活 (队长阿德贝X大舅子约翰森)(更新到2 TBC)

by Cervello



Series: the old and the cold [2]
Category: The Mummy Series
Genre: Ardeth Bay/Jonathan, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-16
Updated: 2014-04-16
Packaged: 2018-01-19 15:07:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1474222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cervello/pseuds/Cervello





	[木乃伊] 适应都市生活 (队长阿德贝X大舅子约翰森)(更新到2 TBC)

1.　双层巴士

乘坐双层巴士对于年青的法老侍卫队长——当然那几个老头子去向阿努比斯报到的时候他将毫无疑问地成为总队长——来说，应该是充满了刺激、冒险、有趣、新鲜的经历。虽然我们无法肯定是不是他第一次乘坐巴士的那场酣畅淋漓的恶战给他带来了错误的感观意象，但是事实是，阿德贝队长的巴士乘坐史永远是愉悦（？）尽兴（......）的。

一身倜傥的约翰森看着抱着双臂微笑着倚在车门边用凌厉的眼神盯着可怜司机动作的阿德贝，十分想回到自己拉风的小汽车里陪他金色卷发的新欢。

“我认为我们应当换个地方坐下......”他努力忽视掉旁人半带畏惧半带诡异的目光。

阿德贝毫无疑问地拒绝了：“为什么？这里很空旷。”

有你这样一动不动杀气腾腾地杵着谁敢靠过来啊！有位子不坐很光荣吗？当然约翰森尚未有当面吐槽的觉悟，更何况他那成天黏糊得蜜里调油的妹妹和妹夫已然把导游的身份强加给他这个大舅子，去他妹的大舅子连小侄子都敢颐指气使的地位谁稀罕？当然约翰森同样尚未有对着那能打粽子能读古书的倒斗一家三口发飚的觉悟。

于是作为“好友阿德贝的都市旅行导游”的他认命地翘起食指向头顶戳了戳：“不如坐到上面去？”他衣冠楚楚陪着这样一个沉默的异国人士傻站在门口，实在丢脸。

“坐在上面所观看的风景更加迷人......”如果彼时约翰森识得中文并且认识张爱玲女士的话他可以用更加文艺的方法来描述这句话，可惜，他的文艺到底都用在了酒吧赌馆勾搭美女上面，对于勾搭酷哥，经验为零。

不过这丝毫不影响阿德贝忽而目光灼灼地盯住他：“哪里迷人了呢？”语气里竟然透着一丝不被理解的愤懑。

约翰森以为这位埃及土著怀念故土了。不学无术的他假如能看进阿德贝的眼睛，估计会被这坚定地把一生都交付给伟大荣誉的男人眼眸深处对于自己的动作所造成的“坐到约翰森上面”这个可怕误解活活吓死。

所以他开始夸夸其谈：“上面可以看得更高更远ＢＡＬＡＢＡＬＡ，上面的光线更好ＢＡＬＡＢＡＬＡ，上面能看到整条街的美女ＢＡＬＡＢＡＬＡ。”

阿德贝耸了耸肩，继续双臂抱在胸前，兴味盎然地看司机如何驱动这辆鸣笛的庞然大物，并且怜悯地丢下一句话：“上面那层会被削掉。”

司机殿的脸黑了黑，约翰森桑的脸白了白。

他干巴巴地回答：“那是误解......”

狗血的急刹车在此时发生。小狗过街老太太过街美女过街怎样都好，总之司机先生急踩了刹车。

徒有其表的小绅士为了维持其优雅形象一直干站着，惯性作用之下自然踉跄着就要摔向一边的车门。

本来按照作者的喜好继续狗血下去，阿德贝应该一把揽过约翰森的细腰紧紧地护住可怜的绅士并且稳稳把怀中的人儿抱在胸前，但是......久居大漠的阿德贝队长这次也不过是第二次乘坐巴士。

于是当这辆庞大的巴士终于稳当地停住的时候，艾力克斯那有趣的年轻舅舅被狠狠甩在了前门，面庞紧紧贴住玻璃车门，而车外有舔着冰淇凌的小孩瞪大眼睛，看着五官被挤做一团的可怜男人。

人脸被拍平了原来是这个样子呀，小孩子开心地接受了现实生活给他好奇宝宝众多问题之一的答案，蹦跳着离开。

所以他没能看到这人肉垫子后面奇装异服但是英气逼人的埃及男人毫无愧疚地拍拍了灰站了起来，顺手拎起了约翰森，问道：“你还好吧？”

受害者哼了哼，觉得这关切实在来得太晚。

“前面那家服装店不错。”阿德贝透过玻璃门看了看，“还好的话你带我去买衣服吧。”他开心地指着某家时尚男装裁缝店的铺子。

其语气轻松，让约翰森悲哀地发现这土包子的字典里根本就没有关切这个词语！

于是他苦着表情，揉了揉脸，嘟囔着：“真不明白你为什么一定要乘坐巴士来．．．．．．开车来可以更快更体面！”他开始气鼓鼓地喋喋不休，无厘头地埋怨着自己悲剧的被埋没的生命，浑身活力四射。

阿德贝开心地咧了咧嘴。

他刚才的确有那么一个瞬间，结结实实地把面前这个令人讨厌的整日蹦达着的充满了悲剧但是却能让悲剧看起来像喜剧的家伙，抱住了。

第一次坐的双层巴士是约翰森开的,一车子人被甩得七荤八素，而惨叫着的司机表情丰富，生机盎然。

所以才要坐这个铁皮家伙啊。

 

2.

“穿不上？！为什么穿不上！？根据我一个月前的订单，衣服应该是服帖的我应该是潇洒的！”约翰森绝望了，站在各色华服中，可怜兮兮地双手试图把裤子扣起来，但是Q弹圆滚的小肚腩顽固地就是收不进去。

约翰森做衣服，自然找的是大牌潮流成衣店，很有名气与人气的裁缝大叔自然也是大牌的，于是他扶了扶小圆片的眼镜，不高兴地说：“如果你这个月注意控制下饮食和身材，那么就应该是服帖潇洒的。”然后高傲地带着小学徒走了出去，扔下因为过于好吃懒做长胖的年轻人，以及他穿新衣不顺的破碎的玻璃心。

“喂喂喂！我可是探险家约翰森，你要是不给我改好你信不信我去博物馆放一堆木乃伊来把你衣服全扯成布条把你裹成他们的同伴？！”他不甘心地喊了句。

得到的是裁缝大人无情的嘲笑，以及小学徒战战兢兢站在更衣室门口转达大师的原话“要么脱下衣服滚要么拿起衣服自己减肥去”。

从来都是作为他人生活中喜剧与麻烦源头的年轻人很受伤，决心发挥自己能把死尸说话的口才与裁缝争辩一番，约翰森拎着扣不上的裤子，撒着扣不上的衬衣，半踩着皮鞋，就这么踢踢拉拉地走出去，力图从毁坏店风开始全面压制裁缝。

但是他找到裁缝的时候，这挑剔高傲的大爷正充满赞美之声为约翰森带来的朋友真诚服务。

尼玛坑爹呢！他的吐嘈掐架之意全无了。

头发被扎向脑后，坚毅深沉的面容配上修长笔挺的西装，高大且带有肃杀之气的阿德贝队长，与黑色西服毫无违和的搭配，成功秒杀全店。隔着玻璃橱窗，已经有一些胆大的女人投来了惊艳的目光。

“真合身！你真是我见过最凛然无畏的绅士。”裁缝大叔啧啧称赞，“我去帮您包起来吧，打八折给你了。”

让约翰森大跌眼镜的是，他心目中来自蛮荒大漠的野人队长居然彬彬有礼地回答：“谢谢您我的朋友。”并自然而又温和地把手掌轻轻抚在胸前，充满了信任，力量，和担当。

心跳悄悄停了一拍，约翰森想起上次分别最后那一幕。大漠沙丘之上黑袍的战士策马（还是骆驼？）而行，以手触唇点额，再把祝福送向飞艇上的他们——当然是他们，不是约翰森一个人，甚至就只是那对强悍的夫妇，压根没他这个跟屁虫的份。看着对方丰神俊朗，再想着自己才长起来的小肚子，衣冠不整的约翰森以其丰沛的情感，瞬间颓废了。

但是阿德贝队长下一句理所应当地：“与我同来的朋友会支付所有费用。”又让这抗打击能力奇强的雾都浪子清醒了过来，他连忙提着裤子，踉跄靠过去，嘴里开始嚷嚷：“嘿！嘿！别擅自做主！我的衣服可是相当不合身的！我不会付钱，不会付你的，不会付我的，总之，我衣服改好前，我不会付钱！”

阿德贝耸耸肩膀，仍然没有脱下他帅得没法度的西服，悠闲从小台子上走下来，好奇地打量着约翰森：“哪里不合身？”

约翰森顿时垮下脸，仰着头辛酸地指了指自己拉不上的裤子和扣不上的西服下摆：“我长小肚子了。。。。。。”他知道应该责备自己，一向的懒散懦弱滑头，这个认知让他在自己一向聊以娱乐的虚荣华服面前，觉得扑簌簌的心情灰败。

看着委委屈屈瞪大眼睛抱怨的朋友，阿德贝自然地探出满是疤痕与老茧的手掌覆了上去：“小肚子？”

于是裸露的那一小块肌肤瞬间从冰冷变得温暖，然后是火热。约翰森愣了愣，挥爪打开那手：“喂！男人长小肚子是财富与成熟的标志！”

边说，边气呼呼地又踢拉踢拉走回自己的更衣室，走到一半赌气地回头大吼：“老板，两套全部包起来！我来结帐！我来！”心里愤恨地想着自己帅气的形象要被阿德贝盖过去了，以及，他也不知道为什么生气。也许是为了短暂被轻轻呵护的小肚子。

见他走进更衣室后，阿德贝满面微笑面向星星眼看着自己的裁缝及学徒们，指着扣子和领带，问：“那...这个该怎么脱？”

粉丝们表情僵住。刚才为他穿衣试图帮打领带却被队长以为是要勒死自己的敌人而自卫性一巴掌从店这头扇到那头的小学徒偷偷向后缩了一个身位，之前为他穿衣的其他试图把阿德贝从纠结的背带和袖子里调整过来的学徒们也悄悄后退了一步。

小学徒偷偷对自己的裁缝导师耳语：“先生，那个约翰森，一定是真的恨你......”

ＴＢＣ


End file.
